


Always get you back

by Namgangs



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: เวลาของเรื่องตั้งตรงระหว่าง หลังตอนใกล้จบของหนัง ตอนที่รีสเลือกFDR ไปแล้ว ทัคเคลียร์กับFDRว่ายังเป็นเพื่อนกันอยู่นะ นายก็ดูแลลอเรนให้ดีๆ เจอกันภาคสนาม เสร็จสรรพ แล้วก็ขอตัวไปก่อน กับ ก่อนช่วงที่ทัคจะไปแอบฝึกลูกต่อสู้ซะโปร ละปิ๊งๆ ถ่ายไฟเก่ากับภรรยาเก่า นั่นแหละ 55





	Always get you back

           

            "ฉันนึกแล้วว่านายต้องอยู่ที่นี่" FDR ทักมาจากตรงฉากกั้นที่คั่นแบ่งระหว่างหน่วย ซึ่งตอนนี้ทั้งชั้นมีแค่บริเวณโต๊ะทำงานของเขากับทัคที่ยังคงเปิดไฟอยู่

 

            ทัคเลิกคิ้วขยับแก้วในมือที่เต็มไปด้วยเหล้าสีอำพัน หมุนเก้าอี้ไปเผชิญหน้ากับ FDR  ทัคยิ้มขื่นๆให้ชายที่เป็นทั้งเพื่อน คู่หู ครอบครัว และศัตรู ก่อนชูแก้วในมือขึ้นสูงตรงไปที่FDRแทนการทักทาย

 

            "กับความเสียใจ" ทัคบอก เสียงแบบที่ FDR รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายเริ่มเมาไม่ได้สติ

 

            "ก็กับฉันแทนแล้วไง" FDR แก้ พร้อมกับแกะแก้วออกจากมือของทัค ยันตัวเองขึ้นนั่งบนโต๊ะทำงานของเพื่อน ท่อนขาชนกับเก้าอี้ที่ทัคนั่ง "ตอนนายเลิกกับเคธี่ นายก็นั่งอยู่ตรงนี้ ในออฟฟิศ หลังโต๊ะทำงาน แบบนี้เลย กับเหล้าขวดหนึ่ง" FDR บอก วางแก้วเหล้าที่ยึดมาจากทัคลงบนโต๊ะ ด้านหลังตัวเอง เอาตัวเองขวางระหว่างทัคกับแก้วเหล้า

 

           "แล้วก็กับนาย" ทัคบอก ริมฝีปากหนายิ้มกว้าง เงยขึ้นสบตาร่างสูง นัยน์ตาที่ดูปรือๆเพราะฤทธิ์เหล้านั้นคล้ายจะอารมณ์ดีกว่าที่ FDR คาด

 

           FDR อมยิ้มตามออกมา ก่อนร่างสูงจะหุบยิ้ม และก้มลงมองมือตัวเองที่ลูบกันเองไปมาด้วยความประหม่า "นายชอบลอเรนจริงๆสินะ" 

 

            ทัคหัวเราะขื่นๆในลำคอ นัยน์ตาเหลือบไปด้านข้าง คล้ายไม่อยากเห็นปฏิกิริยาของคู่หู "นายก็ชอบเธอจริงๆเหมือนกันนี่"

 

            FDR เงียบ เงยหน้าขึ้นมองไปรอบๆห้องๆ ตรงไหนก็ได้ที่ไม่ใช่ทัค ราวกับกลัวที่จะมองอีกฝ่ายเช่นกัน บรรยากาศมันกึ่งอึดอัดและไม่อึดอัด อึดอัดเพราะสรรหาคำพูดไม่ถูก แต่ก็รู้สึกสบายใจ --รู้สึกคุ้นเคยกันดี --รู้สึกเหมือนไม่จำเป็นต้องมีคำพูดระหว่างกันแต่ก็เข้าใจกันได้ มันเป็นความรู้สึกแบบที่ ไม่จำเป็นต้องมีคำพูด แค่มีอีกฝ่ายอยู่ด้วย ณ ตรงนี้ ก็พอแล้ว

 

            "ฉัน.." ทัคเอ่ยขึ้นก่อน FDRนั้นเลิกคิ้วและหันมาสบตาอีกฝ่ายที่จ้องรออยู่ก่อนแล้ว ทัคเลียริมฝีปากตัวเอง ก่อนเปลี่ยนคำพูดเป็น "นายว่า.."

 

            "ถ้าไม่มีเรื่องไฮน์ริค?" FDR ต่อคำถามอ้ำอึ้งของคู่หู ทัคนิ่งไปก่อนพยักหน้าช้าๆ 

   
            "นายก็ได้คู่หูใหม่.." FDR บอก มองทัคที่ก้มลงหลบสายตาคว้าดินสอบนโต๊ะมาหมุนเล่นในมืออย่างประหม่า ก่อนอมยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี ต่อประโยคตัวเองให้จบ "สักอาทิตย์หนึ่งมั้ง"

   
            ทัคเลิกคิ้วเงยหน้ามองรอยยิ้มละมุนของคู่หูตัวเอง "ไม่เอาน่า" FDR หัวเราะ "นายอยู่ไม่ได้หรอกถ้าไม่มีฉันคอยส่งกระสุนให้"

   
            "สำคัญตัวผิดมากไปแล้วมั้ง" ทัคหัวเราะเมามายเอิ๊กอ๊ากตาม เอาหัวดินสอจิ้มลงไปที่หัวเข่าของFDR จนร่างสูงสะดุ้ง พยายามแย่งดินสอในมือของของทัคที่ก็พยายามยื้อไม่ให้เหมือนเด็กๆ

 

            "เอามาเดี๋ยวนี้เลย ทัค" FDR พยายามคว้าดินสอจากทัคที่ขยับมือหนี ยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มเพราะฤทธิ์เหล้า 

 

            "แน่จริง นายก็แย่งให้ได้สิ" ทัคท้าทาย ถีบเท้า เลื่อนเก้าอี้ล้อหมุนออกห่างจากโต๊ะทำงานที่ FDR นั่งอยู่ จนFDR ต้องลุกขึ้นยืน และวิ่งตามเก้าอี้ที่ทัคขยับหมุนเลื่อนไปเลื่อนมา หัวเราะร่าอย่างกับเด็กๆ 

 

            ในที่สุด FDR ก็คว้าเก้าอี้ทัคได้ หมุนเก้าอี้ให้ทัคมาเผชิญหน้ากับตนเอง FDRจับที่เท้าแขนของเก้าอี้ทัคแน่น ตรึงให้อยู่กับที่ แล้วโน้มตัวลง ใบหน้าทั้งคู่แทบจะชนกัน 

 

            ทัคปล่อยดินสอในมือตกลงพื้น FDRไม่แม้แต่จะชายตามองดินสอที่ตกกระทบพื้นด้วยซ้ำ FDRแค่จ้องทัคนิ่ง จมูกแทบจะชนกัน จนทัครับรู้ได้ถึงลมหายใจของ FDR ที่พ่นรดใส่เขา มั่นใจด้วยว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องได้กลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์จากลมหายใจของเขาหึ่ง กระนั้นFDR ไม่ได้เบ้หน้ารังเกียจออกมา 

 

            "แล้วนายคิดว่ามันจะเป็นยังไง ทัค" FDR ถาม นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าจ้านั้นสบตาคู่หูที่เป็นสีน้ำทะเลเข้มจนบางครั้งแทบเหมือนกับสีน้ำตาล "ถ้าลอเรนเลือกนาย ถ้าไฮน์ริคไม่ได้ก่อเรื่อง ถ้าฉันย้ายไป"

 

            ทัคฝืนยิ้ม เอียงคอ หลบสายตามองเสไปยังโต๊ะทำงาน แก้ว กับขวดเหล้า ก่อนพึมพำในลำคอ "ฉันก็จบลงที่นี่อยู่ดี พร้อมกับเหล้าขวดหนึ่ง ต่างกันที่ --ไม่มีนาย" 

   
            "นายได้ลอเรนไป ทำไมนายถึงจะต้องมาดื่มเหล้าย้อมใจที่นี่คนเดียวด้วย?" FDR ถามกลั้วหัวเราะ สีหน้าขบขันไม่เชื่อ 

 

            ทัคก้มหน้า สั่นเท้ากระวนกระวายจนFDR อยากจับให้มันหยุดนิ่ง ทว่าแทนที่จะทำอย่างนั้น FDR กลับรอคำตอบของทัค 

 

            "ทัค?" FDR เรียกเมื่อเห็นทัคไม่ยอมตอบสักที 

 

            ทัคเงยหน้าขึ้นมองFDR สายตาของทัคทำให้FDRหุบยิ้ม สายตาของทัคนั้นเศร้าหมองจนพาลทำให้ FDRรู้สึกอยากจะร้องไห้ออกมา   
  


**_"เพราะฉันสูญเสีย"_** ทัคเอ่ยเสียงแหบพร่าออกมาจากลำคอ ริมฝีปากหนานั้นเผยอเอ่ยหนักแน่น **"นาย"**

 

            ทันทีที่ได้ฟังคำนั้นจากปากเมามายของเพื่อนรัก FDR ก็โผรวบแขนเข้าโอบคอทัคและกอดแน่นอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ เขารักมันเหลือเกิน เขารักคำตอบ รักแววตา รักน้ำเสียง รักทุกอย่างที่เป็นทัค เกินกว่าที่จะสรรหาคำพูดมาอธิบายได้

 

            ทัคอึ้งกับการกระทำของคู่หู แต่แล้วก็ยกมือขึ้นลูบหลัง FDR เบาๆ  
  


 

            _"ดีแล้วล่ะ ที่มันจบแบบนี้"_ ทัคกระซิบ เสียงสั่นพร่า _"ดีแล้ว..ลอเรนได้คนที่คู่ควร นายได้รู้จักความรัก_ **_ฉัน..ไม่เสียนายไป_** _"_  

 

            FDR รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองจะสะอื้น เขารักมันเหลือเกิน ยิ่งฟังทัคพูด บ่อน้ำตาก็ยิ่งเหมือนจะแตกออกมาซะอย่างนั้น  เขารู้สึกเหมือนเขามีทุกอย่างอยู่แล้ว มีครอบครัวที่ทัคไม่เคยมี ไม่เคยขาดผู้หญิง และท้ายที่สุดเขาก็ยังแย่งลอเรนมาจากทัคอีก ปล่อยให้ทัคเหลือเพียงเขา เหมือนเขาทำร้ายทัคมากเหลือเกิน แต่ทัคก็ยังอยู่ตรงนี้ ให้อภัยเขา บอกเขาว่ามันดีแล้วที่จบลงแบบนี้

 

            เขาปล่อยทัคออกจากอ้อมกอด ยกมือขึ้นประคองใบหน้าของทัคที่ร้อนผ่าวเพราะฤทธิ์เหล้า บอกสิ่งที่เขาสามารถยืนยันได้อย่างมั่นใจ **"นายไม่มีวันเสียฉัน"**  

 

            "ฉันจะเกาะนายยิ่งกว่าเห็บหมัด ต่อให้นายตกนรกหรือขึ้นสวรรค์ ฉันก็จะอยู่กับนายไปตลอด นายเป็นครอบครัวฉัน เป็นเพื่อนฉัน เป็นคู่หูฉัน เป็นอีกครึ่งหนึ่งของฉัน --นั่นไม่มีวันอะไรเปลี่ยนมันได้ แม้กระทั่งลอเรน"

   
            "ถึงไม่มีเจ้าไฮน์ริค ถึงลอเรนจะเลือกนายหรือฉันก็ตาม ถึงฉันย้ายไปอีกแผนก ถึงเวลาที่เราเดินสวนกัน เราจะไม่ยอมทักกัน ไม่คุยกัน ไม่มองหน้ากัน ไม่ยอมขึ้นลิฟต์ตัวเดียวกัน นายจะลบชื่อฉันออกจากรายชื่อติดต่อฉุกเฉิน นายจะบล็อคเบอร์โทรศัพท์ฉัน นายจะเกลียดฉัน"FDR ร่าย ทัคสะอึก ทัคเห็นสิ่งที่ FDR บอกราวกับมันเกิดขึ้นไปแล้ว --นั่นคือสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้น เขากับFDR จะมองหน้ากันไม่ติด เขาจะไม่ทัก ไม่คุย ไม่ร่วมงานกับFDRอีก เขาคงเปลี่ยนรายชื่อติดต่อฉุกเฉินเป็นเคธี่ 

 

            FDR มองนิสัยเขาออกอย่างกับอ่านหนังสือ

 

            หากถ้าไม่ใช่ FDR ประคองใบหน้าของเขาอยู่ละก็ ป่านนี้ทัคคงก้มหน้า มองพื้น ไม่กล้าเงยขึ้นสบตาเป็นแน่แท้ แต่เพราะอีกฝ่ายประคองใบหน้าของเขาอยู่ เพราะอีกฝ่ายใช้นัยน์ตาสีฟ้ากระจ่างนั้นสบมาอย่างแน่วแน่มุ่งมั่น ทัคเลยไม่อาจหลบสายตา 

 

            FDRหลับตาลง หายใจเข้ายาว หน้าอกกระเพื่อมยกขึ้น ก่อนลืมตาขึ้น และเอ่ยสิ่งที่ทัคไม่มีวัน --ไม่มีวันลืม ไม่ว่าจะเมากว่านี้สักกี่เท่า  
  
  
 **"แต่สุดท้ายฉันก็จะหาทางเอานายกลับมา"**  
  
  


 End.

**Author's Note:**

> อูยยยย จริงๆแล้วฟิคนี่มันควรจะเป็นฟิค SL ไม่ใช่ฟิค Friendship   
> จริงๆทีแรก...มีแย่งดินสอแล้วล้มทับกันด้วย มีคำพูดหวานๆอย่าง "ฉันอยู่ได้โดยที่ไม่มีลอเรน" "แต่ฉันคิดถึงชีวิตที่ไม่มีนายไม่ออก" อะไรแบบนี้ด้วย 555 เป็นฟิคที่ตัดอะไรๆ ที่คิดไว้จากตอนแรก ไว้เยอะมาก   
> จริงๆแล้วทัคต้องเป็นคนห้ามFDR ดื่มเหล้า 555   
> แต่สุดท้ายมันก็กลายเป็นฟิค เฟรนด์ชิปไปซะเฉิบบบบบ


End file.
